Yasu Koizumi
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: An old friend of Kyoya's returns in disguise. How will he react when he find out? Will she tell him the truth? Rated T for language, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya-senpai, age seventeen. Known to many as to be the "cool type", he is knowledgable and realistic to everyone that knows him. Except me, I know what the dark haired boy has been through, with his brothers and his father. After ten years, I get to see him again, but there's one hitch. He doesn't get to see me, my name is Yasu Koizumi, and for now I'll hide my blonde locks underneath a black, boy short wig, while I wear the signature Host uniform. I will become Yasu Horoka, the new member of the Host club, I pray he won't see through my disguise as quickly as he used to.

My first day of Host club, I walked through the third music room's double doors only to be pushed over by a brown haired boy the same size as me. "Watch where you're going you clumsy oaf!"He looked down at me, "Oh, sorry. Tamaki-senpai accidentally pushed me."I remember Tamaki, or at least what I was told about him from other girls. The brunette was helping me up when Kyoya caught my eye. He hadn't changed much (height doesn't count), his glasses were a little different, but other than that he was exactly the same."Now is that any way to treat our guest?" he said, his voice was deeper than I remember, "I'm Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Host club, and you are?" I remember him always being polite to everybody, even when it was unnescesary. "My name is Yasu K- Horoka." I corrected, "I'd like to join the Host club." There was a set of redheaded twins in the corner staring me down. "I don't know, he doesn't look very promising." said one, "Maybe we should give him a test run." said the other. "That's a great idea!" said a little boy that was standing near a very tall, quiet young man. "Um, I didn't know you allowed elementary students in the club." I remarked, which ended up with me being slapped upside the head by a twin, "Hunny is not a kid. By the way I'm Hikaru." Grr. That little- "I'm Kaoru." he said as he followed his brother's example and slapped me upside the head. "I suppose," Kyoya began, "since it's almost time for the young ladies to show up. Yasu, if you want to be a member you must get as many requests as possible before this session is over." I agreed to his challenge, this would be too easy.

"Hello, I'm Yasu. I'm new and I was hoping to learn more about you lovely ladies." I made myself blush while I spoke to the girls,while I continued the whole,_ 'I am shy, but I want to make friends' _routine and it was working, I already had five girls request me. Piece of cake, and Kyoya didn't expect a thing. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Please review, I own nothing. If I did, I would be a genious. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This was a good idea Kyoya," Haruhi said, "He's doing marvelously." I looked over to see the two talking. Kyoya was taking notes on his clipboard while listening to Haruhi speak. "Ladies, might I be so honored to learn your names?" I asked shyly. The girls were eating this up, "I'm Hiori." Said the blonde. "I'm Kankuko." Said the redhead. "I'm Sana." Said the brunette. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yasu." I replied, their faces were red, "Oh, we're almost out of time. That's no good." I added, lacing my voice with the sound of disappointment. "Oh, please, Yasu. Will you sit with us tomorrow?" all three girls asked. "Of course, I would be blessed if I could see you again." They pretty much were putty in capable hands. I bowed to the girls before they left. "Alright Yasu, how many did you get?" I looked up at Tamaki sepia, "Well, senpai, I got eighty three requests for tomorrow. And twenty of those were for the rest of the week as well." His face went blank, "MAMA!" he called _'Mama?' _ I thought. "Well, if no one disagrees, I think Yasu Horoka just got into the Host club." I smiled, "YES! Oh, please excuse me senpai. I have a couple matters to attend to." I said. Mori opened the main doors for me and gestured me out. "Thank you." I said as I ran out the door.

I was sitting in my room, with the door locked. I took off my wig and let my blonde locks fall over my shoulders. I checked my cell phone to see if there were any missed calls. There was one, I opened my phone to see who it was. _'Oh, no." _ I missed the call. I quickly pushed redial, "Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the phone, "Hello, this is Yasu Koizumi." I said. "Yasu? Oh, are you calling about-" I interrupted her, "I'm calling about Kazuki Koizumi." The line was silent for a couple seconds. "What happened?" I asked. "He relapsed." The nurse said. "Give me two days, I'll be there." I said. "But Ms. Koizumi, aren't you attending school?" "Yes, but he needs me more than I need school. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and put my wig back on.

"SENPAI!" I yelled as I ran down the hall to the music room. "Yasu," Haruhi stopped me, "what's going on?" I looked at him, "I need to get to Kyoto. Where's Kyoya?" "Follow me." He said, leading me down a different hall. "He's in his room, third door on the right. I'll go get Tamaki senpai." I nodded and dashed down the hall to his door. "Kyoya," I yelled as I banged on the door, "Kyoya, open up. I need to talk to you." He opened the door, "Yasu?" I pushed my way in. "Kyoya, I need you to let me go to Kyoto." He was surprised, "Why?" Haruhi came through the door, dragging Tamaki in with him. "What's going on?" Tamaki asked. I paced back and forth, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "My father had a relapse." I said, finally. "What happened?" Haruhi asked. "He was an alcoholic, he drank himself sick. The doctors had him do exercises to keep him of it. But he also had health issues before that. One of his buddies asked if he wanted to join them at the bar. He drank even more than the first time and relapsed; now his health has gone downhill. He needs some kind of transplant or operation. I'd like to be there for him." I was crying now, I couldn't take the fact that my dad could die. "You can go, I'll purchase a ticket to Kyoto right now, and we'll have you on a plane tonight." Kyoya said. "Kyoya senpai, you don't have to do that." I said. "Go pack, its fine." I nodded and went to my room. I threw off my wig and began to pack my clothes. "Hey Yasu!" Hikaru said as he opened my door. "GET OUT!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him and running to shut the door. "Yasu, I just wanted to see if you're coming to game night." "No, I'm leaving tonight, ask Kyoya about it." I said as I continued packing. I took off my uniform and put on some unisex everyday clothes (and my wig). I opened the door to see Hikaru, "I thought you left." He shook his head, "I'm taking you to the third music room, Kyoya's orders." I followed him.

"Here you go." Kyoya said handing me the ticket. "Kyoya you know you don't have to pay for my tickets." Hunny came up to me and gave me a big hug, "We'll miss you Yasu-san," he said, "Be careful." "I will don't worry." I reassured him. "Take care of your father," the twins said. After everyone said their goodbyes the taxi arrived, "Well, I'll see you guys soon." I said as I walked out the door of the music room. "Oh No! He forgot one of his bags." Kaoru said. Hikaru and Kaoru brought the bag down to the taxi, Hikaru stopped it from leaving as Kaoru put it in the back. "Thanks you guys, I'm sorry I threw that pillow at you Hika. Bye guys." I said as I rolled up the window. We were pulling away when I figured it was safe to take off my wig. Little did I know that, both, Hikaru and Kaoru saw my blonde hair fall out of my wig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, "We have to tell you something about Yasu!" Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "What is it?" Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving Kyoya to finish some work. "Ok, so we brought down Yasu's bag," Hikaru started. "He thanked us after we put t in the trunk." Kaoru continued. "His hair is FAKE, he has long blonde hair!" they both finished at the same time. "What?" Kyoya's rational mind began to race, searching through reasonable explainations for this. He found one that had raised his hopes, "Let me think this through." Kaoru got anxious, "Look up Yasu Horoka's previous school records. See if you can find anything." Kyoya typed a few keywords, "There is no Yasu Horoka on record, in any schools within this area, or in Kyoto. Wait a minute," He clicked on the photo of Yasu, and then brought something up from his desktop. A girl with long blonde hair and lavender eyes was smiling next to a young Kyoya, "Meet Yasu Koizumi, I knew her when I was younger. Sadly, we lost touch." Hikaru and Kaoru looked from the dark haired Yasu to the blonde. "They look..." "Similar." Kaoru finished for Hikaru. Kyoya knew they were right, _'Poor Kazuki.'_ he thought. "We need to ask Yasu if he's lying or not. Either of you disagree?" They both shook their heads. "Goodnight gentlemen," He said as he stood to walk to his room, "Wait Kyoya," Hikaru said," If this is the same Yasu as the one you used to know, what will you do? And if he's not, will you be ok?" Kyoya smirked to himself, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine." Too bad he was lying, even Hikaru could see through him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm Yasu Koizumi, thats my brother in there, let me in." The nurse led me to the room where Kazuki was being held. "Onee-San! Are you alright? What were you thinking?" The boy in the bed looked at me, "Yasu? Why are you here? I thought you were looking for Kyoya." I sighed, "I found him, but what happened to you?" He stifled a cough, "Well, I relapsed. A couple former buddies of mine invited me to a party, the kept throwing drinks my way until I couldn't stop myself. Then, they told me to drive myself home because they had found some chicks to hook up with. I ended up in a car accident. Nearly died. But my seatbelt saved me." I began to cry, "Kazuki," I sobbed, "Why are you so stupid? You need to take better care of yourself." I wiped my eyes, "The nurse only told me that you relapsed, not that you were in a wreck." He looked nervous as I brought up the subject, "Well, you see..." "You told her not to tell me?" "Yes. I didn't want to worry you." I burst,"You relapsing scares me to death, and now I find out you were in a wreck, that makes things a lot worse." He scratched his head, "How long are you staying? Have you told dad that-" I interrupted him, "dad doesn' t need to know I'm here. I've got a hotel room not far from here. I'll only be here for two more days. I'll have to come back in the morning. Night Onee-san." "You should at least call him, room 203. Please,night Yasu."

"So you're telling me you think Yasu is a girl?" Haruhi said, skeptically. "Yes, I have some evidence that would prove my point, but I need to confront her first." Kyoya replied, "I thought it was bad enough that we had to keep your secret under wraps, now I have to interrogate Yasu." Tamaki crossed his arms, "So he's coming back tonight right? We shouldn't wait to ask him." Everyone agreed.

The airplane ride felt like an eternity, I ended up visiting my dad. The truth is he really did relapse too. But they're keeping him in rehab for awhile, his health has gotten a little better. He won't die for awhile. I had to make sure that when I got back, I wore my unisex clothes and my wig.

I walked through the doors of the third music room, to be greeted by Hunny, "Yasu-san! I'm so glad to see you." He came up to my and gave me a hug, "Hey, Hunny. Where is everyone?" I was looking around and the room seemed empty. "Don't worry Yasu, we're all here." Hikaru said coming into view, along with Kaoru. Then Haruhi, then Tamaki, Mori, and Kyoya. "So we're all here. That's great." I smiled, but that slowly faded from my face, "What's wrong?" Kyoya was the first to speak, "Yasu, we have reason to believe that you are not who you say." My eyes widened, I took a step back, "What are you saying?" Kyoya continued, "I'm saying it's been a long time since I've actually seen the real Yasu." Our eyes locked, he figured it out, "Kyoya..." I trailed off, I spun on my heels and ran out the door. "GET HIM!" The twins were the first ones out the double doors, they were a peresistant bunch. I decided to try and ditch them in the library, it worked. Then I was almost to the front door, when I ran directly into Mori. He grabbed my arms and I knew I was toast, he took me back to the Third Music Room.

"I want you to tell me everything." Kyoya said. Hikaru came up to me, "Wait, check this out." He took off my wig and my blonde locks fell to my shoulders. Kyoya's eyes grew huge, "Y-Yasu?" I smiled, "Hi Kyoya. Long time no see, right?"


End file.
